Arrêt Sur Image : Joyeux Anniversaire !
by Miss Calhoun
Summary: Traduction de "The French Mistake : Happy Anniversary !". Et si Dean et Sam avaient visité la maison du faux Dean à la place de celle de Sam ? (Inspiré par un post de Tumblr).


**Fiction Version Originale : The French Mistake : Happy Anniversary ! **

**Fiction Version Française : Arrêt sur Image : Joyeux Anniversaire !**

**Auteur : Caswithasideofbacon.**

**Traducteur : Miss Calhoun.**

**Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent et toujours en attente de l'approbation de l'auteur pour publier :)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Cet univers était _bizarre_.

Dean s'agita lorsque Sam et lui s'était retrouvé dans - quel nom leur avait-il donné déjà ? Cliff ? - la voiture de Cliff. Qui semblait déconcerté, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment Jared et Jensen étaient assis dans la même voiture en s'entendant parfaitement bien.

C'était un véritable blasphème.

"Où allez-vous tous les deux ?" Demanda Cliff du siège conducteur, la main serré sur le volant.

Dean se souvint alors qu'il avait trouvé un portefeuille, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans une de ses poches. Il plongea alors la main dans celle-ci.

"Un instant." Dit-il, levant son index, espérant garder Cliff silencieux et concentré sur sa route.

Il trouva le portefeuille et l'ouvrit, espérant trouver une quelconque adresse de ce Jensen (_mais c'est quoi ce prénom _?).

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert, il le sortit de sa poche puis l'examina attentivement. Exactement de la même manière quand Sam l'avait forcé à rentrer dans la loge du faux Dean. Ce qui l'étonna, fut la petite photo qui s'envola du portefeuille, pour atterrir sur ces genoux.

Sam se pencha et l'attrapa, sa bouche s'ouvrit, grande ouverte dans l'angle de vue de Dean.

"Dean. Le faux Castiel." Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le cliché, laissant Dean poser le portefeuille et regarder par-dessus son épaule.

C'était bien le faux Castiel, très bien habillé, dans un smoking parfait, se tenant aux côtés de Dean - _Jensen_, avec un verre de vin dans la main. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur trente et un, pourtant le lieu lui était inconnu, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils étaient dans un immeuble.

"Ça devait être pendant une soirée à la con." Répliqua Dean d'un ton bourru, en se frottant le menton. "Je me demande pourquoi il y a une photo pareille dans le portefeuille de ce gars-là."

Sam haussa les épaules.

"Bon, où est ce qu'on va ?" Demanda Cliff avec plus d'irritation dans la voix qu'auparavant.

Dean se plongea de nouveau dans le portefeuille, vérifiant derrière les cartes de crédits et les nombreuses poches, quand il trouva un morceau de papier. Ses yeux survolèrent l'écriture, se moquant de lui- même quand il réalisa que c'était une adresse. Sam remarqua son sourire et attrapa le papier pour le donner à Cliff.

Le conducteur regarda le papier et fronça les sourcils. "Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire qu'on allait chez Jensen ?"

Aucun des deux ne répondit quand Cliff démarra. La voiture avançait en silence bien qu'on pouvait sentir une certaine tension. Le souhait de se dépêcher et d'aller dans cette maison du faux Dean était de plus en plus pressant. Alors que le conducteur lançait des regards confus dans la direction de Sam et Dean à travers le rétroviseur.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, pas loin d'une demi-heure après. Dean hocha la tête et souri lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la voiture, puis remercia Cliff à voix basse. Il se retourna vers la voiture, ne remarquant pas son frère lutter pour en sortir.

" Je ne vous ramène pas chez vous Jared ?"

"N-non. Merci Cliff, mais De-_Jensen_ et moi allons répéter. Je resterai dormir chez lui ce soir."

Le regard complétement abasourdi de Cliff était plus que curieux.

"Très bien." Dit-il lorsqu'il replaça ses deux mains sur le volant. "Je vous reverrai tous les deux demain alors."

Sam hocha la tête, sortit de la voiture et l'écouta partir pendant qu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée. Dean se tenait là, les bras croisés.

"Tu fais ami-ami avec Cliff ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi."

Dean hocha la tête. "Ah." Il se tourna vers l'énorme porte d'entrée et souri. " La maison de mon faux moi est carrément énorme !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "T'as la clef ?"

Il regarda son frère enfoncer les mains dans ses poches et y retirer une clef, tout heureux. Dean déverrouilla la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur, ses yeux balayant l'intérieur avec intérêt.

Ils s'accommodèrent quelques minutes, se tenant près d'un mur qui se portait dans une large pièce d'art. Rien n'était en dehors de l'ordinaire comme ils l'espéraient.

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

" Hey mon cœur, je t'ai rapporté des fleurs."

Dean tourna la tête vers le hall et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte.

"Castiel ?" Le prénom s'échappa instantanément des lèvres de Sam.

Le faux Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, une expression froide sur le visage. "Ah oui, parce que la blague est toujours aussi drôle… Jared." Cracha-t-il avec un regard agacé. "Bref, comment était ta journée chéri ?" Ses yeux rivés sur Dean.

Dean se tendit.

"Moi ?"

Le faux Castiel laissa s'échapper un soupir déconcerté.

"Mec, je suis marié avec le faux Castiel." Dit Dean, sous le choc, le corps complétement crispé.

"En réalité, c'est Misha. Juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas lu le contrat de mariage avant de l'avoir signé." Répliqua le faux Castiel amèrement presque sarcastiquement.

Dean et Sam restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Misha -c'est bien ça ?- souri doucement et s'avança pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. C'était un baiser rapide mais Misha se retira avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, laissant Dean complètement perplexe.

"Joyeux anniversaire" Dit-il, caressant doucement la joue de Dean.

Dean sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

"Joy-joyeux anniversaire." Bégaya-t-il.

Misha souriait. "Désolé je n'étais pas sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Kripke m'a appelé à la dernière minute et a demandé à ce que Julie me remplace. Il pense qu'avoir Dean et Sam priant Castiel pour finalement voir Anna à la place, en plus dans la "vraie vie"…" Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il récitait ses répliques. "Serait intéressant, presque comique. Bien sûr, il vient de me dire que les scènes avec Julie n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'il l'espérait et il me demande pour tourner de nouveau les scènes avec super Castiel à la place. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi au fait ?"

Dean se mordit la langue, confus. "Euh, c'était pas mal." Il fit une courte pause et rajouta "…Chéri". Il retint son souffle et continua. "Ça aurait été mieux avec toi."

Misha laissa échapper un rire gai. "J'connais quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers un vase vide pour y placer le bouquet.

Sam restait stoïque, toujours à coté de Dean.

"Où est mon cadeau ?" Demanda Misha. Dean lutta pour savoir si Misha était ironique ou si sa voix était trop nuancée pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

"Euh, je…" Commença Dean, sentant le regard pesant de Sam et de Misha sur lui. "Il faut que tu attendes pour le voir." Il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point la phrase sonnait fausse avant de l'avoir sortie.

Ce qui provoqua un sourire malicieux de la part de Misha, qui traversa la pièce pour embrasser Dean encore une fois. Mais cette fois ci, le baiser était passionné, puissant et Dean retourna le baiser maladroitement. Les mains glissant sur les hanches de Misha pendant que son esprit réfléchissait à plein régime. _Le faux moi est marié avec le faux Castiel. Le faux moi est attiré par le faux Castiel. Ma putain de langue embrasse le faux Castiel. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'apprécier la putain de langue du putain de faux Castiel ? _Le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par un doux gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Misha traça des baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

_Apparemment._

"Je reviens tout de suite." Dit Misha à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies, humides et gonflées. Il partit par la porte d'entrée, un léger sautillement dans son pas.

Sam éclata de rire lorsque la porte se referma.

"Ferme la Sammy." Grogna Dean, bousculant Sam avec force. Mais celui-ci continua à rire.

"Bon." Dit Sam, étouffant un nouvel éclat. "Je vois que tu habites ici." Et il explosa de rire encore une fois.

Dean soupira. "Aller, Sam, je dois trouver quelque chose."

"Pardon ?"

"Je dois trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cas-Misha."

Sam se mordit les lèvres, se forçant à rester calme. "Suce-lui la queue." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Dean s'avança, prêt à frapper Sam même s'il devait le frapper jusqu'à terre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et il abaissa les bras.

"J'avais oublié d'amener le vin que j'avais acheté". Dit Misha, sa voix brisant le silence qu'avait créé Dean et Sam, rien que par le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Misha s'approcha de Dean et braqua le regard sur Sam.

"Jared" Commença-t-il doucement. "Je ne sais pas depuis quand vous vous êtes remis à vous parler tous les deux et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es chez moi, mais Jensen et moi…" Il fit une pause pour prendre le bras de Dean et le rapprocher de lui. "Allons à l'étage."

Dean sentit son cœur remonter jusque dans sa bouche.

"Mish…"

"As-tu une chambre d'ami où je pourrais m'installer ?" Demanda Sam, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, pour que Dean puisse se sortir de là pour l'instant.

Misha acquiesça. "Oui, suis-moi."

Ils descendirent vers un couloir étroit, puis mena Sam dans une chambre au loin, très loin des escaliers que Dean avait aperçu plus tôt.

_Misha, espèce de sale con._

"J'espère que tu trouveras la chambre agréable. Ce n'est seulement que notre seconde résidence. Notre maison est à Los Angeles, comme tu le sais." Il sourit, "Je l'ai construite moi-même, enfin presque."

Sam envoya un clin d'œil à Dean avant que la porte soit complétement refermée et que les lèvres de Misha soit scellés à celles de Dean.

C'est alors que Dean réalisa qu'il avait la trique pour Castiel.

Ou alors c'était juste la façon dont ce Misha l'embrassait et se moulait contre son corps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son esprit était brouillé et ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens. Et il se sentait poussé vers le haut des escaliers.

_Est-ce que je vais vraiment baiser Castiel ?_

Les lèvres de Castiel se pressaient contre les siennes. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son fessier et l'une de ses jambes pressée contre son entrejambe.

_Putain de merde._

Dean frissonna. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et il s'était dit qu'il ne le ferait tout simplement jamais. Et bordel de merde si ce putain d'emmerdeur, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Castiel, lui avait fait changer d'avis…

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda un Castiel attentionné, sa main effleurant le torse de Dean.

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait plus à quel moment, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils avaient atterri en haut des escaliers. Ils étaient maintenant installés sur un matelas, vêtements éjectés, l'un sur l'autre, portant juste leur boxer.

"Je-je ne le sens pas très bien." Mentit-il.

"Jensen, t'es tellement dur que tu en es presque à éjaculer dans ton propre boxer." Ricana Misha, embrassant l'épaule de Dean. "Dis-moi ce qui pourrait te mettre plus à l'aise."

Dean déglutit.

"On peut essayer une nouvelle position. Je me suis étiré toute la journée." Dit Misha, enroulant les jambes autour des hanches de Dean.

Dean retient son souffle.

"On peut inverser les rôles… Ou pas." Continua Misha, avec plus d'agressivité dans la voix.

Dean sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une voix complètement différente sortit des lèvres de Misha.

"On peut essayer les jeux de rôle." Une voix sensuelle, grave et familière fit écho dans son oreille, le taquinant.

_Castiel._

Dean secoua fermement la tête.

"Alors quoi ?" Demanda Misha, se relevant et caressant la joue de Dean.

_Fait chier._ Dean essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. _Une part de toi en a envie, j'veux dire, regarde ce visage. C'est le même que Castiel._

Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Et il n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette manière.

Jamais avant une baise, ni pendant, ni après.

Mais _c'est_ Castiel.

Enfin, non. Pas techniquement. Mais le voyant assis sur ses hanches avec ses yeux de chiens battus, les cheveux en bataille, incarnant l'image de l'ange et enlevant son dernier vêtement, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie.

_Peut-être que je suis un tout petit peu gay pour Castiel. _Se dit-il avant de mordre ses lèvres et de s'enfoncer profondément à l'intérieur de Misha, essayant de ne pas crier le mauvais prénom.


End file.
